


Everything I Want

by Lyra_Verse



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: 2x05, Assassin Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Barely...in fact not really...the knife is just there, Bottom Eve Polastri, Episode: s02e05 Smell Ya Later, F/F, Knifeplay, Missing Scene, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Villanelle | Oksana Astankova, Villanelle eats ass, Yep it's another 2x05 they had sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Verse/pseuds/Lyra_Verse
Summary: We all know Eve and Villanelle had sex after Eve told her she'd give her everything she wanted. We ALL know it.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	Everything I Want

“Will you give me everything I want?”

This was a dangerous question on the lips of an assassin. Eve knew it was a dangerous question. But it thrilled her. A part of her screamed that she should push away from this woman's arms and run. But a bigger part of her wanted to give in. She listened to that part.

Niko. Her marriage. None of that was on her mind.

The only thing that was on her mind was...

Villanelle.

The knife Villanelle pressed to her stomach. The way Villanelle bit her lip and looked at her as if she wanted to devour her whole. Villanelle's stomach flush against hers. Villanelle's breasts touching her own. The way Villanelle's arm wrapped completely around her waist. Eve could feel the strength there. Villanelle could break her in half if she wanted to.

“Yes.” She answered Villanelle's question.

She would give her everything. Anything.

Villanelle's pupils were large, dilated. Eve used to have a pet cat whose eyes would become large like that when it was closing in on its prey.

The knife trailed down to the waistband of Eve's pants.

“Spread your legs,” Villanelle whispered, the words low and in the back of her throat.

Eve gasped. She told herself she was afraid. That gave her an excuse to comply with the demand.

She was at knifepoint. She had to.

If Niko found out about this one day...She had to.

If she looked back in her memories and regretted this moment...She had to.

She slowly opened her legs a bit. To allow access. Villanelle slid her thigh into the empty space.

Eve gasped again as pleasure shot through her body. Her chest moved up and down as her breaths became short and quick.

Villanelle unbuttoned Eve's pants and untucked her shirt. “I'm going to put the knife down now,” Villanelle said. “Are you going to be a good girl and stay still?” Eve's hips bucked forward involuntarily at being called a good girl. She nodded. Villanelle held eye contact and slowly set the knife off to the side...right next to Eve's hand. Eve hated her. Then Villanelle unzipped her and slipped her hand inside Eve's pants.

Eve closed her eyes. Maybe if she didn't look, she could ignore the fact that she was letting this happen.

“Look at me.”

Of course. Villanelle was cruel. She wouldn't allow her to escape.

Eve opened her eyes.

Villanelle slid her hand down until she was fully cupping Eve through the thin cloth of her underwear. “Oh, Eve,” Villanelle breathed. “You're so wet for me already. Does Niko get you this wet?”

Eve's eyes fluttered. She could barely think. All she wanted was more.

“Answer me,” Villanelle demanded.

Eve shook her head. “No,” she said. “No, he doesn't.”

As a reward for her honesty, Villanelle began to move her hand. She palmed her, creating sweet, sweet friction.

Eve spread her legs wider. She grasped Villanelle's arm. Her head fell backwards.

“Moan for me, Eve.”

Eve stayed quiet.

'Oh, so she wants to rebel against me,' Villanelle thought. 'That's cute.'

“Remember. You're supposed to give me everything,” she said.

Eve licked her lips. “I-” She hesitated as honesty tripped on the tip of her tongue. She wondered if now was the time to be stubborn. Villanelle put pressure on her clitoris as if to urge her to continue. Eve gasped and then the words spilled forth. “I can't moan unless I really feel like it,” Eve said quickly. “Otherwise I feel silly. Like I'm auditioning for porn or something. And then that takes me out of the moment. So if you want me to moan, you're going to have to make me.” She held Villanelle's gaze again after speaking.

Villanelle smirked. “Oh, really?” she said. This was why she was so entertained by Eve. Only Eve would ramble like this while her hand was down her pants. Only Eve would challenge her like this. Her eyes flashed. If Eve wanted her to make her moan, she would make her moan.

Villanelle pushed her hand underneath Eve's panties. Slowly. She pressed the heel of her palm to her clit and started up a circular motion. She slipped a finger into Eve's pussy. And then another.

Eve clutched at Villanelle and leaned into her. She lifted one foot off of the floor.

Villanelle held Eve against her. She buried her face in Eve's hair.  
  
Eve smelled of wildberries and submission.

“I'm so wet, Eve.”

Villanelle spoke aloud before she thought through the consequences of her statement. She had just admitted that she was just as turned on as Eve. She had just given up her power.

She could tell that Eve thought so too. The dazed and faded look Eve had in her eyes before Villanelle's confession became a little more sharp. A little more weighted. A little more smug.

Villanelle quickly began to bury her fingers in Eve's stick wetness with a quicker pace. She would take her power back.

Eve held Villanelle's gaze but her eyelids began to flutter and her eyes once again began to lose focus. It was fascinating, really. All of the things that the eyes could betray. Villanelle thought people really should learn to close their eyes more. To keep those pieces of their souls in that always tried to come out and show themselves through shiny irises and blown pupils.

Villanelle was met with bare souls everyday. It was really fascinating. She kept her own soul dressed all the time. It was only decent.

Eve was beginning to gasp softly. The soul in her eyes was completely open and Villanelle drank in the sight. Did Eve even realize how much of herself she was giving away? Probably not. When Eve's eyes began to drift shut on waves on pleasure, Villanelle gripped her chin in the hand that wasn't working her over and forced her to stay still.

Eve took the hint and kept her eyes open.

It was overwhelming.

Villanelle was so close. Her eyes were direct, piercing, and completely focused. Her jaw was clenched in determination. Her hand moved quickly.

Eve panted. She felt held in place by Villanelle's gaze. She felt as if she was on a pyre getting ready to be burned. And she would welcome the fire.

She grabbed Villanelle's wrist and pressed her thighs together as she felt herself hurtling toward climax. Villanelle didn't slow at all. If anything, she went faster. Pressed closer. Her thigh kept Eve's legs from pulling completely together. Eve used it as leverage to help grind against Villanelle's hand.

“Oh, God,” Eve said. It felt so good. Villanelle's thigh felt powerful between her legs.

Villanelle stopped thrusting with her fingers and only continued to massage Eve's clit with the heel of her palm as Eve gave three strong thrusts against her thigh before coming with a screaming moan.

Eve's essence gushed over Villanelle's hand.

Eve hadn't even realized that she was gripping onto Villanelle's dress with both hands as she came until she started to come down from her orgasmic high and realized that she was leaning into Villanelle completely. Her face was buried in her neck.

Her breathing was still short as she recovered. She immediately began to wonder if she could grab the knife before Villanelle picked it up. She felt like stabbing Villanelle again. She had just completely come apart at Villanelle's hands. That was embarrassing.

Her desire to stab became even more prominent at Villanelle's next words. “You moaned,” she bragged.

Eve immediately pushed away from Villanelle and grabbed the hilt of the knife but Villanelle just as easily banged her hand against the counter, forcing her to release it, and slid the knife into her own hand once again. She held the curved blade to Eve's throat and tsked. “Bad girl,” she said. “I thought we were going to be good today, hm?”

Eve swallowed thickly. She knew she should probably feel frightened, but all she felt was a new wave of arousal.

Villanelle saw it spark in her eyes. She smirked. Eve's little soul windows sure were being tattletales today.

She forcefully turned Eve around and held the knife to her throat once again. Eve's breathing was shallow.

Villanelle closed her eyes. In this position, Eve's little plump behind was pressing against the part of her that was screaming for attention. Images of Eve bent over the counter while she had her way with her flashed in her mind's eye.

But, no. She held back. She had different plans at the moment.

“I just gave you a great orgasm,” Villanelle said. “And this is how you repay me? I'm disappointed, Eve. I thought we left all of that behind us in Paris.”

Before Eve could respond, Villanelle reached around and began to peel Eve's pants over her hips and down her legs. Eve stepped out of them. She barely had time to get used to the sensation of the new chill of a bare ass before Villanelle's lips were on her. Between her legs.

“Ohh~” Eve moaned in a pleased, sort of shocked, way. She had never been eaten out from this angle. Heck, she barely got eaten out at all anymore. She had forgotten what it felt like. She fell over the counter and spread her legs wider, making it easier for Villanelle's tongue to reach anywhere it could reach.

Villanelle was lapping at her womanhood with reverent vigor, as if going down on Eve was a privilege. Whenever Niko did it, he treated it like a chore. A tit for tat exchange when he felt he had received too many blowjobs without reciprocation.

Eve used one hand to clutch onto the sink next to her. She was standing on her tiptoes and pushing her ass out so that her legs could be the perfect frame for the image of Villanelle kneeling between her legs.

She was trembling and moaning. She was debating turning around so that Villanelle could more easily get to her clit when she realized Villanelle had other plans.

Villanelle wrapped her arms around Eve's legs to brace her in place, spread her ass cheeks, and then she...

“Ohh my God!” Eve moaned out.

Villanelle's tongue was on her ass. She was getting rimmed. That's what it was called, right? Rimming? Eve wouldn't know. It had never happened to her. No one she had ever had sex with in all of her 42 years of life had ever ventured there.

It felt...strange. And, oh, so pleasurable.  
  
Villanelle pushed her tongue past the rim and Eve's mouth hung open, her hands clutched at anything, and her eyes rolled closed.

Villanelle was inwardly proud of herself as she felt Eve thrashing overhead. The gasps and the moans were emboldening too.

She held Eve's ass cheeks apart and continued to lick and tease Eve's rim. Eve's breathing turned into panting. Villanelle moved one hand to her pussy again and began to rub her clit to help bring her over the edge.

Eve's legs started to shake and she came again on a long moan.

Her muscles felt like jelly so she didn't offer any resistance when Villanelle maneuvered her down to the floor and climbed on top of her, still fully clothed.

In a haze of orgasmic bliss, Eve looked into Villanelle's eyes. The hunger in them may have intimidated anyone else but it only made Eve have a climactic aftershock.

“Is this okay?” Villanelle asked.

She was between Eve's legs. Asking for permission.

Eve nodded.

What else could she do? She had to.

Not because there was a knife against her skin...but because Villanelle was all there was in this moment.

Villanelle pressing her against the wood of the floor. Villanelle burying her lips against the skin of Eve's neck and taking a bite. Villanelle rolling her hips against Eve's bare, sensitive pussy.

Villanelle pulled the skirt of her dress up so that there was less fabric between herself and Eve's heat. The mess of fabric bunched awkwardly between the two women's midriffs but neither cared. They were too busy chasing pleasure.

Eve was already aroused again. She wondered if all lesbian sex was like this – just an endless series of orgasms. Or was it just sex with Villanelle that was like this?

Her next orgasm was coming fast because her clitoris was already sensitive from the previous two times. She tried to hold it off so that she and Villanelle could come together. Villanelle deserved an orgasm after what she had done.

She watched Villanelle's face. But she quickly realized the sight of Villanelle moving over her, grinding against her, was speeding her toward climax more quickly than she wanted. She gripped Villanelle's shoulders. “I'm...I'm coming,” she gasped out. “Are you close?”

“Yeah,” Villanelle said, nodding. Her breathing was fast and her eyes were dark with lustful intensity. “I'm close. Go ahead and come, baby. Let go.”

Eve moaned. She couldn't hold it anymore. Not with those words. Villanelle sped up her thrusts and Eve circled her hips upwards to meet each one. Until she was coming...coming...A shuddering moan. Her muscles tightened.

Villanelle began to fuck her harder as her own climax approached. Eve held on tight as she felt her body slide against the wood with each thrust.

She watched as Villanelle's mouth opened on a silent moan and the intensity in her eyes became sharper and sharper until it shattered behind a fog. Her gaze became unfocused and she let out a short scream as her hips met Eve's for the last couple of thrusts.

Eve drank the sight of her in. She knew that this was one of the rare moments where she would be able to see Villanelle unguarded.

Villanelle allowed her hips to roll languidly against Eve's a few more times as she came down from her high. A pleased, soft smile settled on her lips.

Her gaze met Eve's again and Eve was surprised at the...openness and softness she saw there. There was something...

But then a shutter fell.

Villanelle's smile became teasing and sharp instead of maintaining the soft edges it had before. “Well...” she said. “This is awkward.”

Eve rolled her eyes and pushed Villanelle off of her as reality set back in. Just what the hell had she been thinking?!


End file.
